


I'm Movin' Out (soon)

by Rarlandcarjamin



Series: Inside the walls of apartment 27 [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: College AU, F/M, M/M, Mileven, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ryers, this boutta be a reality show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarlandcarjamin/pseuds/Rarlandcarjamin
Summary: “Richie and I want to move out together,” Will spat out quickly. He sharply inhaled and bit his lip as he awaited Mike’s reaction.Mike shrugged his shoulders and let out a breathless chuckle. He turned off the stove and put the finished eggs onto a plate. “Okay? I thought you were gonna say you lost your job or something like that. Had me all worried. That’s no big deal.”Will looked away as Mike turned to him, leaning against the stove with his arms crossed. “Well, there’s more…”aka Richie moves in with Will and Mike for a few months and things get interesting (entertaining). Can be read by itself or part of the series that's a work in progress
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Richie Tozier
Series: Inside the walls of apartment 27 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I'm Movin' Out (soon)

As soon as Will sat down at the counter, Mike knew something was up. He kept his eyes on the eggs he was frying on the stove, glancing over at Will, who was scrolling on his phone, every few moments. He wasn’t speaking, just tapping his fingers on the countertop before beginning to bite his nails. Mike wondered how much longer it would be until Will said something. 

“Do you want some?” Mike broke the ice, still looking down at the scrambled eggs. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Will look up for the first time before declining his offer and staring back down at his phone. “Okay, what do you wanna tell me then? You rarely sit there, you’re silent, and you don’t want food. If you wanted to just be on your phone you’d be in your room. So, what’s up?”

Will sighed in defeat, setting his phone down and looking up at his best friend. He figured he’d been too obvious. He and Mike had been friends for nearly two decades - they could read each other like open books.

“I’ll wait until you’re done-”

“No, come on, spit it out.” He watched as Will ran his hands through his hair and licked his lips. Mike was getting concerned at this point, wondering how serious this topic could be. “You know you can tell me anyth-”

“Richie and I want to move out together,” Will spat out quickly. He sharply inhaled and bit his lip as he awaited Mike’s reaction. 

Mike shrugged his shoulders and let out a breathless chuckle. He turned off the stove and put the finished eggs onto a plate. “Okay? I thought you were gonna say you lost your job or something like that. Had me all worried. That’s no big deal.”

Will looked away as Mike turned to him, leaning against the stove with his arms crossed. “Well, there’s more…” 

Turning his head to the side, Mike urged will to continue. 

Fiddling with his phone, flipping it side to side and up and down and repeating, Will gulped before finally meeting Mike’s gaze. “We can’t just pack up our bags and leave, you know? So, uh, we’ve been trying to save money but it’s hard when we have to pay half of the rent in two different places,” He paused.  _ Say it _ , Will thought to himself,  _ say it come on just get it off your chest.  _ “SoIwaswonderingifhecouldmoveinwithusforliketwomonths?”

“What?”

“Could he move in with us? But only for like two months! We can--” 

Before he could catch himself, Mike pinched his nose and shut his eyes and stifled a groan. Richie was already over practically every day as it was, so it’s not like him officially living in the apartment would be much different, but it didn’t change the fact that Richie was  _ annoying _ . Mike didn’t hate Richie, per se, he merely tolerated him for Will’s sake. He was loud, he talked  _ way too much  _ and the absurd things that came out of his mouth could melt Mike’s brain. Will usually did a pretty great job of keeping him quiet in his room when he was over, but Richie’s voice had the capability to carry through the entire apartment and listening to Richie’s voice for two months would be torture for Mike. However…Will was his best friend and it’s not like Richie would be moving in for no reason. Mike knew that he would think to do the same thing if he was in Will’s situation.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to--” Mike took his hands away from his face as his annoyed expression faded. Yeah, he definitely upset Will. He was looking back down at the counter, but his phone was off to the side and his hands stayed still. “Look, you know I don’t hate Richie. I think it’s really cool you guys want your own place!” Mike chewed his lip as he hoped Will would speak up, but he didn’t. “What were you saying before?”

“That we would obviously split the rent three different ways, so it would be cheaper for you…” Will trailed off as he looked back up at Mike. “Richie’s also getting promoted, so…”

“Cool,” Mike nodded along before a sudden realization hit him. “Wait, I’m not saying I don’t want Richie to move in, but why can’t you move into his place with Mike and Bill?”

Nervously laughing, Will looked up at the ceiling. “Oh did I forget to mention? They’re moving out of the city...they’re getting a small farm and stuff…” 

“So Richie has nowhere to go.” 

“It sounds horrible when you put it like that,” Will deadpanned. “That’s not the sole reason. We’ve been planning to move out for a little bit, but they were planning before us I guess. So now we actually have to put the plan into action without a choice.” 

Mike rested his hand on his face and looked at Will before letting out a deep breath. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Mike said: “Okay.” There was a pause. “Okay. I mean, he practically lives here already so it would be nice if he could pay rent. So, let’s do it. Call him up and--” 

He watched Will’s face light up before he rose from his seat and ran over to him, attacking him with a hug. Mike certainly was not expecting that and it took him a moment to process it before he wrapped his arms around Will. He couldn’t remember the last time they shared a hug. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Will exclaimed. “Your the bestest friend  _ ever _ !” 

Luckily Will broke away because Mike felt his eyes prickling with water. He was the  _ bestest friend ever. _ Almost two decades had passed since he’d seen Will sitting by himself on the swings on the first day of kindergarten, yet it felt like just yesterday. Mike remembered how much they’d been through together, from when he showed up to Will’s fake funeral back in the day, to how they graduated elementary and high school together and moved into this apartment a few years ago. Will was on the verge of graduating college right now while Mike still had more years of university to go, and he felt so fucking  _ old _ . Now Will was moving out and starting a whole new chapter in his life. Mike would of course still be in it, but things were going to be much different in a few months. 

“I’m gonna call him right now!” Will grabbed his phone and went to scurry off to his room, but Mike called out to him. 

“Ah! Hey!” He pointed a finger at Will who froze in his spot. “We’re gonna have rules, got it?” Will vigorously nodded. Jeez, he was so happy. And hyper, like he’d drunken five espresso shots in the past two minutes. “Why don’t you tell him to come over for dinner and,” Mike shrugged. “Since my rent is gonna be cheaper we can talk about everything over pizza. On me.” 

Will ran toward him again and this time Mike was prepared, stretching his arms out and wrapping them around his waist when they embraced. 

“This is enough to make a grown man cry, y’hear? Why I oughtta-”

“Fucking hell, you sound just like Richie. Give me time to bask in this nice quiet apartment before it sounds like a zoo for the next two months!” 

Will giggled as he ran off to his room with his phone already dialling Richie’s number. 

Mike let out an enormous sigh as he looked up at the ceiling. He was definitely going to use his upcoming extra money to buy alcohol. That was the only way he was going to get through this. He grabbed a fork and began eating the eggs he’d cooked, which were still warm, getting lost in thought about he and El having their own apartment after Will moved in with Richie. 

Once he realized he’d been staring at the ground with an empty plate in his hand for a few minutes, he snapped out of his trance. He put his plate in the sink and his mind began to wander again about the future as he walked to the bathroom to shower. He and El would have their own place before the year ended, and the next step would be Mike graduating and securing a stable job, then after that, they would buy a house and start a family…

“...You’re such an idiot! But Mike said he’ll buy pizza tonight so we can discuss everything...Uh-huh...duh...you better be on your best behaviour...”

But Mike didn’t want to worry too much about the future. He wanted to stay in the now, despite the fact that he’ll probably regret it when dinner came around.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'm going to try my best to keep updating this series until the end and I think it's gonna be a fun journey! Definitely some crazy and weird stuff is gonna happen soon
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more ryers on @softschnappi and I have an art insta and twitter with the same handle!


End file.
